Suffer Baekyeol
by Mr. ReGal HunTer
Summary: Puisi itu, sangat berarti baginya.


Title:** Suffer**

Author: **Fanxing Zihun**

Genre: angst aja dah -_-/ [Drabble](?)

Fandom/Couple: **EXO**, **_Baekyeol, Krisyeol._**

Disclaimer: **EXO** belongs to **GOD** and **THEIR** parents,** LOL**

**WARNING: YAOI, NC 567840938736353(?), ABAL, TYPOS. **

Summary:_ Puisi itu, sangat berarti baginya._

Note: tugas hehehehehe, kritik saran sangat disarankan ^^

Inspired by: **Jikustik – Puisi**

Ket.: paragraf yang di 'italic' = **Flashback**

Happy reading nee~~~ ^^

**Suffer**

~FanXing Zihun~

Derap kaki itu berhenti di sebuah bangku panjang milik taman yang cukup sepi. Tadinya ia berjalan dengan perasaan pedih. Dia meletakkan tasnya agak asal, membukanya kasar dan menemukan sebuah buku catatan ukuran sedang. Satu per satu ia membuka lembaran yang penuh dengan coretan tidak jelas, beberapa larik puisi terpampang di kertas putih itu. Namun, di tengah lembaran putih itu, hiasan bercak darah ia temukan. Ia mengulas lembut lembaran itu, perlahan jemarinya geram, meremat kertas itu, merobeknya.

Perasaannya kacau mengingat setitik memorinya bersama seseorang. Seseorang yang telah menemaninya kurang lebih 2 tahun ini. Seseorang yang ia cintai, tapi apa? Takdir tak selamanya indah. Dia harus menelan kepedihan, seseorang yang telah mengubah hidupnya itu kini sudah tiada. Lenyap dari pandangannya. Guguran daun menjatuhi permukaan tasnya. Kepalanya mengadah mencoba menahan airmatanya yang mulai tak bisa ia bendung.

_Seorang pria tengah terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Suara dengkuran lembutnya dapat terdengar. Bias-bias cahaya mentari senja yang melewati celah jendela tak tega membangunkannya. Tapi, sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk terbangun. Getaran dari dalam sakunya, dengan malas ia menggeliat dan masih mengumpulkan sisa nyawanya. Ia juga merentangkan kedua tangannya, sebuah pesan ia dapatkan. _

_"Ck.. dia selalu meninggalkanku." gerutunya sambil berdiri, mengambil tasnya. Ia meninggalkan kelas kosong itu. Rambut keritingnya agak acak-acakan. Dia sempatkan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Park Chan Yeol, itu namanya. Kepakan sayap burung terdengar dari arah utara, begitupun juga langkah kaki Chanyeol. Matahari semakin bersembunyi, ia sedikit melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 5. _

_Kedua mata lebarnya lurus ke depan. Sedetik kemudian pandangannya teraliha pada seseorang yang berada di tengah-tengah jalan raya berjalan dengan santai bermaksud mengambil sesuatu yang ia yakini buku. Memang terlihat biasa, tapi setelah ekor mata Chanyeol memandang lebih jauh lagi, dari arah selatan, kendaraan berwarna __**silver **__hitam tengah melaju dengan kecepatan yang di atas rata-rata. Chanyeol berlari, mendekap orang itu dan sengaja menubruknya. _

**_'Brukk!'_**

_Mereka berdua terjatuh. Chanyeol masih mendekap orang itu. Kemudian, ia bangkit dan membersihkan seragamnya._

_"Kau mau mati eoh?" tanyanya sinis. Lelaki di depannya hanya bisa menatapnya sambil menutup mulutnya. Chanyeol agak terhenyak begitu melihat lelaki itu, Chanyeol melihat tatapan lelaki tersebut. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas, "Lain kali hati-hati." Ucapnya tenang. Pria manis itu berdiri, masih menutup mulutnya. Lalu membungkukkan badannya, "Tunggu." cegah Chanyeol tiba-tiba, ia menaruh rasa curiga pada laki-laki itu. Ia memegang pergelangan orang itu, menghempaskannya dan melihat darah segar yang mengalir beebas dari mulut pria manis itu._

_"Kau.." Chanyeol merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dan mengusapkannya pada mulut namja di depannya. _

_"Akh! Maaf, sudah aku saja." Namja itu merebut sapu tangan Chanyeol. "Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini." jelasnya. Chanyeol berlagak tak peduli, sulit dipungkiri jika ia sedang memperhatikan wajah itu. Wajah pria itu, begitu manis, pipiya agak merona, dan tak ada darah segar yang menghiasinya. _

_"Terima kasih." Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya saat pria itu membungkukkan badan untuk kedua kalinya. Chanyeol bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"_

_"Baekhyun. Byun Baek Hyun. Dan…"_

_"Chanyeol. Park Chan Yeol. Aku kira kau sudah gila ingin bunuh diri." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Dia menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin mengambil ini." Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah buku catatan berwarna merah hitam miliknya. _

_"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol. _

_"Buku, bodoh." Chanyeol berdecak kesal atas jawaban yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun. "Maksudku buku apa itu." Baekhyun mengangguk dan menekuk bibirnya membentuk huruf O._

_"Hmm, hanya sekumpulan syair." Terang Baekhyun langsung. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Kau anak sastra? Mem-bo-san-kan." Chanyeol mengeja kata 'membosankan' dengan nada mengejek. _

_"Kau berkata begitu karena kau belum mengerti sastra itu apa. Sudah ya Chanyeol. Semoga kita akan bertemu lagi." Baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum lebar, lengkungan indah di mata Baekhyun sanggup membuat Chanyeol terpaku. Orang itu…. Chanyeol menimbang-nimbang tentang sosok Baekhyun. Sekilas ia tersenyum sendiri. Baiklah, pria manis itu kembali melangkah._

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah foto. Foto kenangan dirinya bersama seseorang yang ia cintai. Jujur, wajah itu, sosok itu, senyum itu, masih melekat jelas dalam pikiran pria berambut _blonde_ yang tengah bersedih itu. Angin sore menyapanya, dan lagi daun berguguran.

"Aku hanya menginginkannya.." desisnya. Tak ada seorang pun di sana. Seakan dia bebas untuk mencurahkan semua isi hatinya. Perasaannya saat ini, hatinya remuk, sakit sekali. Tak jarang ia meremas dadanya sendiri, seakan bertanya, 'Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Kenapa dia harus pergi? Apa memang takdirku seperti ini? Apakah Tuhan menuliskan takdir yang seperti ini?' pertanyaan itu terus ia ulang ketika merindukan seseorang yang ia cintai.

Jemarinya menuju buku catatan. Ia menjumpai 3 bait puisi. Ingin sekali ia berteriak dan menangis saat membaca puisi tersebut. Puisi itu, begitu berarti baginya.

_"Hmm, kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun saat duduk bersama di salah satu meja __**café. **__ Baekhyun tengah sibuk melakukan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya menulis sesuatu._

_"Menulis puisi, kenapa?" jelasnya sambil melempar pertanyaan. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, "Puisi? Oh iya aku lupa kau ini anak sastra, memangnya apa yang berkesan? Itu kan hanya puisi bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol cukup keras._

_"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Ini juga seni, jangan seenaknya jika berbicara." Chanyeol tertawa renyah, "Hahahaha, baik nyonya…. Ngomong-ngomong kau cantik Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol. _

_"Ulangi sekali lagi," pinta Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi. _

_"Tidak." Chanyeol menolaknya. Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal, "Dasar aneh!" Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Hampir lupa, mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan selama 1 tahun lebih, walaupun hanya sebatas 'teman', namun Chanyeol sangat ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari 'teman', tapi ia tak tahu perasaan Baekhyun sebenarnya._

_"Chanyeol, sekali – kali aku ingin membaca puisi karyamu sendiri." Chanyeol agak terkejut dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Membuat puisi? Karya sendiri? __**Are you kidding me?**_

_"Kau bercanda? Terima kasih." Baekhyun menampakkan raut wajah kecewa. Chanyeol sebenarnya juga berat menolak permintaan Baekhyun. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Dia memang agak sulit untuk memahami, apa itu puisi itu sebenarnya, apakah itu sesuatu yang serumit rumus-rumus matematika? Atau apa? Chanyeol kurang mengerti._

_"Ukhuk.. ukhuk!" Baekhyun tersedak tiba-tiba, bukan dia batuk. Chanyeol sempat tak khawatir dengan keadaannya, tapi saat melihat tangan Baekhyun yang menyelimuti bibirnya mengelarkan darah, jantungnya berdebar kencang seketika. _

_"Baekhyun? Kau tak apa?" Baekhyun tak menjawab, dia terus terbatuk hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berdiri, "Maaf Chanyeol, aku harus pergi." Baekhyun dengan agak limbung. Baekhyun harus menahan rasa sakit luar biasa di dadanya. Nyeri teramat sangat muncul ketika ia batuk disertai dengan darah, tak jarang ia berkali-kali pingsan._

_"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Chanyeol khawatir. _

Sebuah pena hitam telah dalam genggamannya. Perlahan ia goreskan pena itu di atas permukaan kertas bersih. Lelaki tampan itu sedang menulis, dengan hati-hati ia memilih kata-kata. Untuk apa? Ia ingin membahagiakan seseorang yang telah hadir di hidupnya.

"Ayo Chanyeol! Tuliskan sesuatu!" dia meremas rambut_ blonde_nya frustasi. Otaknya buntu kali ini. Semua gelap, kosong. Air tetesan hujan masih tersisa dalam daun dan ranting pohon, tetesan itu jatuh tepat di permukaan telapak tangan pria yang tengah berdebat dengan fikirannya itu.

Air. Mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

_"Baekhyun ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan. Mereka berdua tengah duduk di bangku taman yang panjang. _

_"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun singkat. Chanyeol menarik nafas sejenak, ia mantapkan niatnya. "Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu?" muka Baekhyun bersemu merah. Chanyeol berkata sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun erat, walau agak gemetar. _

_"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol heran saat Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya kasar._

_"Aku tidak bisa." Baekhyun berkata sambil menunduk. _

_"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol penuh harap. Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Aku tidak bisa." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Baekhyun._

_"Aku perlu alasan Baekhyun!" bentak Chanyeol seketika, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, "Aku tidak bisa! Aku sakit Chanyeol! Aku juga mencintaimu! Tapi… aku tidak bisa menemanimu selamanya!" sudut mata Baekhyun membentuk bendungan air mata. _

_"Sa.. sakit?" _

_"Gelombang otakku tidak stabil! Aku divonis kanker! Dan… umurku tak lama lagi Channie.. maaf.." Baekhyun mulai terisak. Chanyeol mendekapnya erat, mengelus surai coklatnya lembut, sesekali mengecupnya agar Baekhyun tenang._

_"Aku tak peduli, aku tak peduli kau sakit, aku tak peduli jika umurmu tak lama lagi, tapi aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku… walaupun hanya sesaat.." Baekhyun semakin keras menangis. Chanyeol merasakan dorongan, Baekhyun melepas dekapan Chanyeol._

_"Mulai sekarang, kau.. kau tidak perlu menemuiku Chanyeol." Baekhyun pergi dengan berlari. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Apakah ini mimpi? Ini tidak nyata kan?_

"Akhh!" namja jangkung itu merobek kertas yang sudah bertuliskan sebait puisi. Kertas it ia lempar ke sembarang tempat. Gagal, ia merasa gagal. Gagal dalam semuanya. Ia mencoba lagi, menulis lagi. Tapi, ia merobeknya dan membuangnya lagi. Andai waktu dapat diputar, ia bisa berkorban demi seseorang yang ia cintai.

_Chanyeol berjalan santai menuju sebuah kamar apartemen. Dia bersiul kecil saat berada dalam lift. Ia membawa sesuatu, secarik kertas yang telah ia lipat dengan rapi. Dia telah sampai di kamar yang ia tuju, _

_'Aku harap Baekhyun menyukainya…' pikirnya. Ya, yang ia bawa adalah selembar kertas yang terhiasi kata-kata puitis. Puisi pertamanya. Dia berkali-kali menekan bel. Tak ada jawaban. Ketika ia membuka pintu itu, tidak terkunci. Ia masuk. _

_"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol. Senyap. Hening. Dan tenang. Chanyeol terus menelusuri ruangan itu, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur di meja belajarnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu mendekatinya, mengguncang bahunya pelan._

_"Baekkie.." Baekhyun tak bergeming. Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai bahan bercanda, "Ayolah Baekkie, maafkan aku, ini aku Chanyeol." Chanyeol meraba kulit Baekhyun. Dingin. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya hingga Baekhyun terlihat seutuhnya. Betapa kagetnya Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun menutup mata dengan darah segar memenuhi meja belajarnya, Chanyeol mulai panik saat tak mendapati satu hembusan nafas dari hidung Baekhyun. _

_Ekor mata Chanyeol menemukan secarik kertas berada dalam genggaman Baekhyun. Penuh bercak darah._

_[Aku yang pernah engkau kuatkan_

_Aku yang pernah kau bangkitkan_

_Aku yang pernah kau beri rasa_

_Saat ku terjaga_

_Hingga ku terlelap nanti_

_Selama itu aku akan selalu mengingatmu….] _

_Hati Chanyeol terasa seperti dihujam sesuatu yang tajam. Chanyeol memangku tubuh Baekhyun, menopangnya sebuah ciuman kesedihan ia lakukan, tak sadar airmatanya menetes dengan perlahan. Pedih, miris melihat Baekhyun berusaha menyelesaikan puisinya, hingga akhirnya menutup mata. Untuk selamanya… setidaknya Baekhyun masih tetap tersenyum…_

Sosok lelaki jangkung muncul. Ia memungut kertas yang terbuang tadi. Membacanya sekilas lalu melipatnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu…" ucapnya. Lelaki di depannya memandangnya, sorot matanya seakan mengharapkan sentuhan hangat. Sosok jangkung itu memeluknya.

"Kris…." Gumam Chanyeol tidak jelas. Kris –sosok itu- merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir bebas menembus pakaiannya. Kris membelai lembut rambut belakang Chanyeol. Ia tahu Chanyeol menangis.

"Kau teringat Baekhyun eoh?" Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. Kris mendekapnya lebih dekat, "Dia tidak tahu jika aku merindukannya! Dia tidak tahu jika aku masih mencintainya…" Kris mengecup bibir Chanyeol, memotong segala perkataannya. Dia berharap Chanyeol bisa lebih tenang.

"Aku tahu kau merindukannya, aku tahu sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa menggantikan Baekhyun, tapi sdarlah Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan sedih jika melihatmu sedih…" jelas Kris.

"Tapi, Baekhyun…"

"Sshh… sudahlah." Chanyeol kali ini memeluk Kris yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Hati Chanyeol mungkin memang sudah terisi oleh Kris, tapi, masih… masih ada satu ruang hanya untuk satu nama.

_Byun Baekhyun._

-END-

Hah~~~ kahirnya selesai.. RCL yah kekekekekeekek byee~~~~ *teleportasi*


End file.
